


Fight or Die

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Terraria
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Two best friends go out in the world.
Relationships: Dryad & Guide (Terraria)





	Fight or Die

I can't write chapters so this will be a place holder.


End file.
